External nasal dilators worn on the skin surface of the human nose are well disclosed in the art. In use the external nasal dilator is flexed across the bridge of the nose, engaging the nasal passage outer wall tissues on each side of the bridge, and held thereto by adhesive. A resilient member (synonymously referred to in the art as a spring, spring member, resilient band, resilient member band, spring band, or bridge) extends along the length of the device, secured to a thin, flexible sheet or sandwiched between two thin flexible sheets. Flexed across the bridge of the nose, the resilient member, having resiliency or resilient properties, exerts spring biasing forces that urge the nasal outer wall tissues outward, stabilizing, expanding dilating the nasal passageways. Stabilized or dilated tissue reduces nasal airflow resistance within the nasal passages, promoting a corresponding increase, ease, or improvement in nasal breathing.
Nasal dilators having a decoration imprinted thereon are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Publication No. 2009-0234383 A1 (Ierulli, FIGS. 10-13), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,667 (Muchin). These disclosures teach decoration by imprinting a logo or design, such as by ink using conventional means, onto a visible flat surface of a resilient member. However, the decoration is separate from, and forms no part of, the dilator's function and utility.
There is a continuing need in the art to develop nasal dilator devices adapted for use by athletes, and to integrate fan support for athletics, athletes, sports teams, and sports in general. The relationship between fans and sports may similarly exist, for example, in popular culture, or between organizations, companies, institutions and other entities, etc., and their supporters, followers, employees, customers or enthusiasts. The present invention provides unique and novel nasal dilator devices that address these market needs.